Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) is a late onset neurodegenerative disorder characterized by the loss of upper and lower motor neurons. FUS and TDP-43 are DNA/RNA binding proteins found to be mutated in both sporadic and familial forms of ALS. To investigate the pathogenesis of ALS caused by FUS/TLS mutations, we established a series of transgenic Drosophila lines that ectopically express human wild type and mutant FUS. Targeted expression of mutant, but not wild type FUS, in Drosophila eyes causes the formation of ubiquitinated aggregates and an external eye degenerative phenotype. Interestingly, ectopic expression of mutant FUS in motor neurons resulted in larval paralysis, pupal lethality, whereas wild type FUS expression had minimal effect. Mutant FUS localized to both the cytoplasm and nucleus, whereas wild type FUS localized only to the nucleus as seen in human ALS patients with FUS mutations, suggesting that the cytoplasmic localization of FUS is required for toxicity. Furthermore, we found that deletion of the nuclear export signal strongly suppressed toxicity, suggesting that cytoplasmic localization is necessary for neurodegeneration. We found that expression of mutant FUS in the fly muscles leads to held-up wing phenotype, muscle degeneration and mitochondrial degeneration. We also found that mutating RNA binding residues of FUS strongly suppress mutant FUS toxicity in vivo. Following up these observations, we performed an unbiased genetic screening and discovered muscleblind as a novel modifier of mutant FUS toxicity. In our proposed studies, we will determine the role of mitochondrial functions in mediating FUS- related ALS and which functions of mitochondria are disrupted by the ALS causing mutations. We will systematically determine the role of RNA binding ability of FUS in causing ALS pathogenesis. We will also investigate molecular mechanisms of muscleblind mediated suppression of mutant FUS toxicity in our fly model followed by validation in mammalian cell culture system and human patient cells carrying FUS mutations. Our proposed studies are expected to provide novel insights into the molecular mechanism of FUS-related ALS that would help in developing a therapeutic interventions for ALS for which currently no cure available.